una cantina de mala muerte
by agui neko-chan
Summary: A finales de la segunda guerra mundial sakura y sus 2 hermanas trabajan en la cantina de su tio, este tiene una gran deuda y se le ocurre una gran idea para pagar... y esto las incumbe a ellas...
1. la deuda

Espero que les guste… dejen review

En Francia, a finales de la segunda guerra mundial, todo había terminado ya, no mas guerra, pero habían quedado las secuelas, estaba todo devastado por miserias, hambrunas, y plagas por doquier, la mayoría de los hombres que habían participado en la guerra por ordenes del gobierno, todos los hombres mayores de 16 años tenían que participar en la guerra, menos de la mitad de todos los hombres que se marcharon para proteger su país regresaron,

Sakura, era una chica de 18 años, tenia un cabello largo, que llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda de color rosa, unos ojos esmeralda, sus ojos eran mas bellos que las mismas esmeraldas, la piel tan blanca como la nieve, esta trabajaba en una cantina de mala muerte junto con sus hermanas, para poder llevar pan a su mesa, desde la muerte de su padre en la guerra, las cuatro hermanas tuvieron que trabajar en ese lugar, su tío Kohaku el se había hecho cargo de ellas desde que falleció su madre un año después de enterarse que su padre había muerto en batalla

Ahora Vivian con su tío, pero este era un hombre cruel y avaro, que para lo único que las quería poner a trabajar sin paga en la cantina que tenia

Eran 3 hermanas, Ten ten la mayor de 22, Hinata de 21 le seguía, por ultimo pero no menos importante Sakura, que apenas acababa de cumplir los 18 de edad

Ya tenían 1 año y medio trabajando para kohaku su tío, desde que habían empezado a trabajar ahí, las hacia trabajar horas y horas sin descanso y soportar todas las groserías y regaños y malos tratos

Ten ten: Sakura! Lleva esta cerveza a la mesa 3

Sakura: ya voy!-mientras limpiaba una de las mesas del lugar-

Era una cantina chica, tenia 5 mesas pequeñas en forma de círculos, algunos sillones, y una barra, la cantina siempre estaba llena de borrachos, viciosos, motivados por la lujuria, la cantina se la llevaba llena de prostitutas dispuestas a todo por un par de billetes, la necesidad las había obligado a ese oficio, la cantina tenia 3 habitaciones en el segundo piso que eran rentadas por los borrachos y las prostitutas estas le pagaban un porcentaje a Kohaku por usar la habitación

Hinata: ten ten esta libre alguna habitación?-mientras observaba a su hermana sirviendo unas bebidas en la barra-

Ten ten: creo que hay una desocupada ve y fíjate

Hinata: si-mientras subía las escaleras-

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kohaku se encontraba con un papel en sus manos

Kohaku¡que!-grito exaltado- Como que me quitaran la cantina-golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos-

Se encontraba leyendo una carta en la que decía que si no pagaba lo iban a asesinar…

Kohaku: por que tuve que pedir ese maldito préstamo... ahora que haré todo por eso…-mientras comenzaba a recordar.

La cantina estaba hecha polvo, después que unos soldados alemanes la habían quemado, y kohaku se encontraba hablando con una persona

Kohaku: ahora que haré… no tengo dinero para repararla y además era lo único que me quedaba…

Eishi: esta bien, yo te daré el dinero necesario, pero, me lo tendrás que pagar dentro de 3 años, si pasa mas de el tiempo estimado te matare… con mis propias manos

Kohaku: gr… gracias de verdad yo te pagare, te lo prometo entonces te va bien con el trafico de opio

Eishi: así es, nadie se da cuenta, piensan que lo que transporto es te y hiervas medicinales, pero te lo advierto tres años solamente-mientras le tiraba un mazo de billetes en el piso y se daba media vuelta y se marchaba-

Kohaku, seguía recordando ese acontecimiento como si hubiera sido ayer. De eso ya hace 3 años, el pensó que lograría juntar el dinero a tiempo, pero de verdad que es difícil apenas tenia menos de la mitad, el hombre se encontraba en un dilema.

Hoshi: jefe –se escucho mientras se habría la puerta de la oficina de kohaku-

Kohaku: que pasa hoshi por que entras de esa manera y sin tocar-mientras cruzaba los brazos:

Hoshi: es que… señor hinata ah tirado casi todos los platos y ya casi no quedan tendremos que comprar mas y ya no hay dinero-con cara de preocupación-

Kohaku: esas mujeres no hacen nada bueno, solo sirven para… -mientras se le venia una idea a la cabeza-

Hoshi: jefe… jefe… esta bien…

Kohaku: si hoshi mejor que nunca ahora ya se como voy a pagar la deuda, Vamos a vender a esas tres inútiles, a ver que nos dan por ellas

Hoshi: pues están muy guapas las 3 –mientras ponía una expresión pensativa-

Kohaku: ve y diles a todos los aristócratas que las voy a vender al mejor postor

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí espero que les agrade este pequeño inicio los demás serán mas largos pero quiero saber si les gusta la idea déjenme sus reviews por que eso nos ayuda a los escritores a continuar


	2. la noticia

Por fin me digno a escribir la continuación espero que sea de su agrado discúlpenme por no haber continuado es que tenia flojera xD tratare de que sea mejor la narración y poner mas comas gracias por ver, dejen review

------------------------------------------------

El señor Kohaku y su asistente Hoshi se encontraban discutiendo en la oficina, todavía acerca de la idea perversa que se le había ocurrido hace unos instantes, aquella parecía ser la solución a sus problemas económicos, y así evitar la maldita muerte que ya le pisaba los talones .

Hoshi, su ayudante, parecía dudoso ante aquella propuesta tan maligna por parte de su jefe, el solo había aceptado aquel trabajo por necesidad, no le agradaba mucho su jefe, ya que este solo tenía ideas retorcidas y macabras, ideas con las que buscaba sacar provecho propio y en las cuales siempre lo involucraba a pesar de que el detestaba ese tipo de cosas.

Hoshi: jefe, no seria mejor subir el precio de las habitaciones que renta, así no tendría que vender a las señoritas Haruno –argumento dudoso-

Kohaku: claro que no, no podríamos -respondió con un deje de indignación-

Hoshi¿no podríamos? –Cuestiono con nerviosismo-

Kohaku: claro que no, es obvio, estos hombres apenas tienen para rentar el cuarto por una hora u hora y media y tú quieres subir la tarifa acaso estas loco –cuestiono con molestia mientras golpeaba su escritorio con ambas manos apuñadas-

Hoshi: per… -no pudo terminar aquella frase cuando Kohaku lo interrumpió-

Kohaku: a mis tres sobrinas no las venderemos entre estos pobretones, sucios y mal nacidos que vienen a la cantina –mientras hacia un ademán con su mano derecha mano-

Hoshi: ah no –dijo con sorpresa-

Kohaku: claro que no, las venderemos al mejor postor, como anteriormente eh dicho que no has puesto atención –levanto la voz- las venderemos a personas adineradas, personas que tienen dinero de sobra como para limpiarse con el y a los que pagarían un muy buen precio por unas jovencitas hermosas y vírgenes, hombres deseos de lujuria, hombres poderosos, hombres a los que no son complacidos por sus mujeres, hombres, que pagaran nuestras deudas.

Hoshi, no tubo como contestar aquella declaración, se había quedado sin palabra alguna, quien sabe que tipo de personas serian, lujuriosos, viciosos, tomadores, golpeadores, nunca se hubiera imaginado el mísero destino que les esperaba a esas pobres muchachas iban a ser lanzadas como ovejas entre lobos hambrientos de sangre, lobos con poder.

Las iban a vender a la aristocracia o mejor conocida como la alta sociedad, eran la clase más sucia, personas con historiales terribles pero con dinero quedaban limpios de pecado alguno.

Kohaku¡Hoshi! –Le llamo sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

Hoshi: si jefe –contesto presuroso-

Kohaku: manda a llamar a esas… sobrinitas mías –dijo lo último con un tono sombrío en su cara-

En otro lugar fuera de la oficina, se encontraban las tres jóvenes Haruno sentadas en la barra, habían terminado con su trabajo, eran las 2 de la madrugada y la cantina ya se veía solitaria, solo quedaba un hombre de edad madura y una mujer pelirroja, que estaban sentados al fondo en uno de los sillones, quien se besaba apasionadamente con la mujer de apariencia vulgar, la cual se encontraba sentada en el regazo del hombre, y este paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Ten ten: chicas hemos terminado, unos momentos más y nos vamos a descansar –dijo emocionada-

Hinata: yo...yo lo siento por haber tirado aquellos platos, nos regañaran a todas por mi culpa –dijo apenada y con un deje de tristeza-

Sakura: no te preocupes, de todas maneras Kohaku siempre termina regañándonos a todas, es un amargado con un ego mas grande que el –con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-

Las tres se echaron a reír por que Sakura tenia razón, su tío siempre terminaba regañándolas a todas a pesar de no haber hecho nada, su vida era triste, pero no dejaban que los recuerdos inundaran sus corazones y tenían fe, en que un mañana no tendrían que soportar a su horrendo tío, cuando apenas llegaron a la cantina después de la muerte de su madre, se impresionaban al ver tal atrocidad, hombres manoseando mujeres, borrachos jugando cartas, magnates de la mafia haciendo tratos sucios e incluso algunos soldados alemanes queriendo hacer su voluntad, estos eran soldados que habían decidido establecerse en Francia, y que se sentían jefes del lugar, pero nadie los tomaba en cuenta, aquel lugar era una pesadilla pero con el tiempo las Haruno se habían acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida.

Ellas seguían riendo, cuando voltearon sus rostros al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y observaron que el hombre y la mujer pelirroja habían salido del lugar, bajaron de la barra las tres señoritas y con paso lento se adentraron a la cocina tomaron sus cosas y se dirigían rumbo la puerta de la cantina para irse a casa a descansar de ese maldito trabajo esclavizante, pero las detuvo un grito, era Hoshi que les gritaba desde la puerta de la oficina de Kohaku.

Hoshi¡hey!-grito- chicas, el jefe les llama –dijo este mientras bajaba la mirada-

Las aludidas pensaron que les reprendería por el incidente de los platos, era lo más obvio, no habían hecho nada más.

Las chicas giraron el rostro y lo miraron con cansancio, habían estado trabajando en esa mugrosa cantina desde las 5 de la tarde, era demasiado pedir que les reprendiera otro día, pero no tenían opción, las jóvenes giraron sobre sus talones y emprendieron rumbo a la oficina de Kohaku, siguiendo a Hoshi quien tenia el rostro con una expresión de… ¿lastima?

Las tres hermanas y el joven Hoshi ya se encontraban a escasos centímetros de aquella oficina, el joven hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta y giro la cabeza hacia las Haruno

Hoshi: ellas no se merecen esto… -pensó-

El joven les sonrió con melancolía, volteo su rostro de nuevo hacia la puerta y estiro una mano para tocar la manija, la giro y abrió la puerta lentamente, esta hizo un rechinido al irse moviendo para dejarles pasar.

Kohaku: hola queridas sobrias –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo-

Ten ten: para que nos quería ver –cuestiono la joven-

Kohaku: que bueno que preguntas, pues verán les explicare, tengo una deuda, no una deuda cualquiera una gran deuda y tengo que pagar ya, así que la única forma de conseguir mucho dinero es… -dijo con un tono frió-

Hizo una pausa y miro a las tres, todas tenían una cara de duda y de incertidumbre.

Hinata¿cu…cual es?-cuestiono temerosa a la respuesta-

Kohaku: las venderé –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo-

Sakura: que ¡que! –dijo exaltada-

Kohaku: como lo escucharon, las venderé a las tres –dijo con una mueca de superioridad-

Ten ten: no, no puede hacer eso

Kohaku: claro que puedo, las venderé a gente de la aristocracia, ellos pagan muy bien por jovencitas vírgenes y guapas –sonrió con malicia- esto era lo que quería decirles, dentro de poco tendré compradores así que vayan despidiéndose, por que no se verán durante mucho tiempo después de ser vendidas y largo de mi oficina.-dijo en tono autoritario-

Las Haruno, estaban impactadas ante aquella declaración por parte de su tío, tenían los ojos como plato, y la mirada perdida hacia el frente, hasta que Hoshi las saco de si mismas jalándolas lentamente a la salida de la oficina de aquel hombre que se hacia llamar su tío.

Ya afuera de la oficina del hombre, las tres se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas de la cantina, todas tenían una cara de tristeza, su tío había decidido su futuro sin opinión de ellas quería pagar sus deudas a través de ellas, ellas no tenían la culpa de eso, Hoshi se había marchado ya a su casa puesto que ya era muy tarde.

Sakura¡me niego!, Nadie me venderá, no me separare de ustedes la única familia que me queda, solo por que a ese imbecil se le dio la gana de pagar sus deudas con nosotras¡hay que escapar! –dijo en tono de enojo e impotencia-

Hinata: Sakura… no nos podemos escapar –dijo con melancolía-

Ten ten: Hinata tiene razón, recuerdas la primera vez que lo intentamos, fue dos semanas después de haber llegado a la cantina, recuerdo…

Se encontraban tres jovencitas que estaban ocultas debajo de un puente empedrado, estaba lloviendo, era de noche, se abrazaban entre ellas tiritando y deseando que nunca las encontraran, tenían tres horas de haberse salido de la cantina de su tío sin que se diera cuenta, pero para su mala suerte su tío tenia muchísima gente con la que contaba, hacia una hora que toda esa gente las estaba buscando por todo el lugar, no sabían cuanto tardarían en encontrarlas, pero ellas rogaban por que nunca las vieran, sus esperanzas acabaron cuando se oyó gritar la voz de un hombre que era sirviente de su tio.

Sirviente¡ya las encontré están debajo del puente! –Mientras le hablaba a todos los demás hombres que estaban al servicio de Kohaku-

Ten ten había dejado de recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche ya hace tiempo para fijarse en sus hermanas.

Se sentían tan tristes por el horrible destino que les esperaba, quien sabe a donde irían, en lo único que tenían fe, era que su nuevo amo fuera bueno con ellas.

Sakura dio un suspiro de resignación, se levanto pausadamente con la mirada baja, levanto el rostro y miro a sus dos hermanas.

Sakura: si no les importa me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas, me adelantare a casa yo sola - dijo con una voz casi inaudible-

Hinata: pe… pero es muy noche Sakura vamos todas juntas

Ten ten: esta bien ve pero ten cuidado enseguida vamos nosotras –dijo sorprendiendo a Hinata quien se encontraba realmente preocupada pues ya era de noche-

Sakura: gracias…-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

Sakura había caminado a paso lento durante un rato, por las largas calles empedradas de la bella ciudad, las calles eran iluminadas por los faroles que iluminaban el camino, ella caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos tanto que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien le seguía de cerca, hacia pocos segundos se había dado cuenta de que sus pasos no eran los únicos que se escuchaban sino que se escuchaban los pasos de alguien más y que cada vez se oían mas cerca de ella

La mas pequeña de las hermanas se encontraba realmente nerviosa su corazón daba fuertes y rápidos latidos al escuchar que los otros pasos se apresuraban, ella apresuro el paso, pero la persona que le seguía lo apresuro aun mas, ella sentía miedo, miedo de que aquella persona le hiciera algo indebido, se sentía invadida de una adrenalina espantosa, las manos le sudaban, y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar con cada paso que daba, ya no aguantaba mas, Sakura se hecho a correr tenia un temor enorme, la persona que le seguía la imito, pero al parecer era mas veloz que ella, de un momento a otro la persona que le seguía la jalo bruscamente a uno de los callejones obscuros, la empujo contra la pared, y la miraba con lujuria, era un hombre de mas o menos unos cuarenta años, de complexión gruesa y carecía de cabello, su cabello era negro y con una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo.

Sakura¡suélteme! -gritaba con desespero-

Señor: este es tu día de suerte muñeca –dijo esto arrinconándola en la pared del callejón-

El señor comenzaba a besar el níveo cuello de la joven, y con su mano derecha subía poco a poco el vestido de Sakura.

Sakura¡ya basta! –volvió a gritar con lágrimas en sus ojos de esmeralda-

Sakura se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, ya no quedaba remedio, aquel tipo le doblaba en fuerza, el hombre ya empezaba a manosear ambos muslos de la joven, con sus labios besaba lo que se veía de sus pechos con aquel vestido, el hombre se reía demasiado y tenia un aliento alcohólico.

Sakura: que alguien me salve – repetía una y otra vez con los ojos inundados de lágrimas-

Cuando el hombre paro en seco al escuchar una voz que provenía de alguien que se encontraba parado en la entrada del callejón, pero no se distinguía quien era puesto que solo se veía una sombra

¿?: Déjela ir –dijo con un tono autoritario y tan frió que el hombre trago saliva ante aquellas palabras-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Quién será la sombra misteriosa?

¿Qué destino tendrán las jóvenes Haruno?

¿Alguien me dejara review?

Ojala y les haya gustado espero que me dejen review entre mas reviews uno se inspira mas bueno hasta pronto queridos lectores.

PD. Den sugerencias acerca de que les gustaría que pasara


End file.
